Slytherin Memories
by Hikari Aijuntani
Summary: Severus takes a day to mourn and reminisce about a lost love and one main reason that he hates Sirius Black and James Potter. SSOC COMPLETED! Please R
1. Their First Meeting

**Disclaimer: All hail JKR who own all HP characters, plot, history, etc. I do however own Trivia Black.**

**Summary: Severus Snape reminces upon why he truly hates Sirius Black and James Potter and why he take sit out on the only living being that meant anything to either. A mere glimpse into the Slytherin Prince we all love an worship.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapter One**

**Their First Meeting**

_His tall frame filled the lone window of his bedroom. Nobody understood, nobody would ever understand. Above the dungeons he could hear students clamoring to the Great Hall for dinner. But he wasn't hungry; it had been exactly nineteen years to the day and nobody cared. Even Lupin acted like today meant nothing went he had gone to The Black Manor. His black eyes filled with unshed tears as he pushed strands of his unkempt hair out of his face. Today meant everything to him and nobody cared, not even Dumbledore. He found it sad that the only people beside himself that even remembered what today was were the Death Eaters, the ones he had gone to school with. He knew that it counted as betrayal but today he wanted to be in the company of those Death Eaters just so he could mourn. He closed his saddened eyes and leaned his pale forehead against the pane of glass that had raindrops beating on the other side and brought back the memories he wanted to see._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"She got married!? Oh how exciting!" Lucius found himself offering a small smile at hearing his bride's sister and cousin running down to meet them. He and Narcissa had been invited to the Black Manor over the summer holidays, since he had long since finished schooling at Hogwarts and Narcissa had barely finished, he found it a welcome reprieve from Ministry life.

He watched happily as his wife found herself in a hug from the two twittering girls that had run in. One being his own sister, Bellatrix Black, the other being Trivia Black, a cousin to Narcissa and sister to Regalus. Trivia did not look anything like the rest of the Black family. She was short; barely reaching 5'4", with bright teal eyes and at the moment had long lavender colored hair. Like Andromeda she was a Metamorphmagus and could change her appearance at will. Like the rest of her family she had been sorted into Slytherin house while at Hogwarts but was in a year below Regalus making it her 6th year, only one more year for her. Turning he saw his friends, the men he trusted waiting for their invitation to come in.

Mrs. Black had expressed her wish for him to invite his friends of "similar interest"; which of course meant that her husband wanted to meet some his friends that were also Death Eaters. He jerked his head softly indicating that his friends should go ahead and come in. Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rastaban, along with none other that Severus Snape entered the foyer. Bellatrix gave a polite but hinting nod to Rodolphus who winked in her direction. But curiously, Trivia's eyes landed on Severus and seemed to be glued in place. If the tall man noticed, he made no indication. Narcissa nudged Bellatrix when she saw that her cousin had a slight blush creeping on her cheeks and her eyes had that love struck look that both she and Bella had long since used.

"Trivia…my dear it has been a long time hasn't it," Lucius' smooth speech that usually made Trivia twitter barely made her come back to reality. Gently taking her hand into his, as was custom he pressed his lips to her hand in a gesture of respect.

"Hmm…oh, hello Lucius. Yes it has been a long time. Congratulations are in order to you and Narcissa, best of wishes," her belle like voice made Severus' glittering beetle like eyes turn in her direction. He didn't remember ever seeing this woman at school.

"Well, thank you. I don't believe you've met my friends have you?"

"No…I've seen them at school but I've never had the pleasure of actually meeting them."

"Well, don't count on seeing them at school anymore, Severus being the youngest has just graduated. Trivia this is Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange," both men kissed her hand respectfully, "And this is Severus Snape."

Trivia felt her heart flutter as the tall, mysterious man pressed his lips to her hand. As he rose, their eyes met and her cheeks flushed even more, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape."

"Trust me Miss Black, the pleasure is all mine," Severus found it hard to believe that this gorgeous creature was related to that cretin Sirius Black.

If she had been alone Trivia was quite positive that she would have fainted upon hearing his deep, husky voice.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

** What wil happen between Severus and Trivia? What will happen if Sirius finds out? And are these Death Eater couples truly in love?**

HA: I had this idea last night and had to write it, it won't be a long story, probably only 4 possibly 5 chapters. I love Severus as much as I love Draco so I had to give the guy something.

PLEASE R/R I LOVE REVIEWS THEY HELP!! 


	2. Their First Kiss

**Disclaimer: All hail JKR who own all HP characters, plot, history, etc. I do however own Trivia Black.**

**Summary: Severus Snape reminces upon why he truly hates Sirius Black and James Potter and why he take sit out on the only living being that meant anything to either. A mere glimpse into the Slytherin Prince we all love an worship.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

**Chapter Two**

**Their First Kiss**

Severus sat uncomfortably in the Black' parlor, he had been coming with Lucius to see Mr. Black almost everyday since he first met Trivia. His body clenched painfully upon hearing Trivia laugh from upstairs. He didn't want to be sitting here listening to Lucius; he wanted to be upstairs feeling her soft, warm lips mingling with his. It had been two weeks since they first met and Severus had already received permission from Trivia's father to court her. Of course he hadn't planned to do so, so quickly but when Sirius has tried to convince his little sister to date Remus Lupin (who supposedly was head over heels for her) he had to act quickly. Instinctively he rubbed his left forearm through his long black robes; his mark still stung from last night raid. His thoughts drifted back to Trivia, he wondered briefly if with all of his trips to Hogsmeade, to meet with fellow Death Eaters, he'd be able to make time to sneak her out of Hogwarts every now and then.

"Severus, go ahead and get out of here. You're not being much use pining over there in the corner," Lucius rolled his eyes and tried desperately to hide a smile from his friend.

Jumping up with unintentional enthusiasm, Severus tried not to race out of the parlor. With a flick of his wand and a swift incantation he conjured up a large bouquet of honking daffodils, Trivia's favorite flower. Today was her 17th birthday and he wanted to stick to Black tradition and make it positively wonderful for her. He started up the stairs with his billowing robes flowing behind him when he suddenly stopped on the second step. She was standing there looking at him with stars in her eyes. Her hair was fiery red today sitting against emerald colored satin robes. She bounded down the stairs happily and into his arms. Sweeping her up and swinging her around Severus held on to her tight. He buried his face in to her thick silky hair and held on to her. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything but hatred and distrust for anyone, but he could honestly say that he loved Trivia, she made him forget the horrors of his childhood.

"So what are we doing today?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him totally unaware of just how much he cared about her.

"I thought that we would celebrate your birthday, after all you didn't expect me to forget now did you?"

He watched an adorable blush steel up her cheeks as he handed her the bouquet, which of course started honking right away making her laugh, "I can't believe you remembered."

With his body giving another painful clench and him trying to hide his arousal he watched her slender legs peek out from under her robes as she handed the flowers to Kreacher and told him what to do with them. It only took him a moment to sweep her to the fireplace to floo them to Diagon Alley. Apparently according to Black tradition, every birthday Trivia was taken to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for a sundae and then taken to whatever one shop she wanted to go to pick out her birthday present. Severus planned on following that tradition to the letter and lavishing her with whatever gift she wanted. It was helpful when your abusive father died and left you his entire fortune.

Chocolate and raspberries was the sundae she picked, fortunately or unfortunately (he couldn't decide), Severus quickly found out that there was no way for his small Trivia to finish and entire sundae by herself and he was enlisted to help her finish it. As they talked he didn't notice Trivia's sapphire gaze take in every aspect of him. His shoulder-length ebony hair was well groomed and tied back with a leather thong, he was no longer as pale as he was in school but had strong, tanned features in a chiseled face that never let on his emotions, but his eyes were what tugged at her heart. He had glittering beetle-black eyes that shined when he looked at her. He had changed a lot since his fifth year at Hogwarts, but she knew she wouldn't have cared even if he hadn't. She had had a crush on him for years and he never knew it. And if she had her way, he never would.

"So what is it this year that you want for you birthday, price is no problem?" He spoke with such confidence she couldn't help but smile.

Her eyes shifted around at he shops along the street as she tried to think of something, "Hmm...what about.....Sirius!"

He barely had time to react as Trivia leapt from the table and ran down the few steps that led from the small patio to the street and into her oldest brother's waiting arms. It had been months since she'd last seen him. They'd been very close when they were young but their views on life differed as they grew up and their bond had been severed.

"Happy Birthday, shortstack! I figured you'd be here but not on a date, who's your-," Sirius' eyes narrowed when he recognized her date, he sneered, "Why hello '_Snivellus'_."

Severus returned the sneer, "Black."

Trivia's heart dropped when she heard the animosity between her brother and her beau. Turning she locked gazes with Remus but quickly looked away, she hated how he looked at her.

"I'd hate to think that you're still trying to court my sister."

"And I'd hate to think that you're still alive...pity that I must though." Severus walked down the steps and held back a triumphant smile when Trivia willing took his hand in hers.

Sirius watched the exchange between the two of them but felt James' retraining hand on his shoulder, "He's bad news, Trivia."

"So are you." She countered wanting to sting her brother's pride.

"Everybody knows _what_ he is." Lily made the mistake of speaking.

Trivia stiffened and glared at the muggle. She knew that Severus was a Death Eater but she didn't care, "One could say the same about _you_."

Seeing a fight starting to emerge and not wanting her birthday ruined, Severus tugged on her hand and summoning every ounce of self-control he had, steered her away from her brother's gang, "come on we still have to find you your present."

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Trivia's small frame stood nestled into the crook of Severus' shoulder as they stared up at the storm clouds that night. She hadn't said much since the encounter in Diagon Alley. Glancing down at her, Severus saw just how innocent she was and it warmed his heart, she was willing to accept everything about him, no questions. He tightened his arm around her as if giving her a comforting hug and inhaled slightly when she laid her head against his chest in response.

"Thank you for today. I really did have a good time with you."

He smiled at her attempt to apologize for not speaking much, smiling he brushed his lips across her forehead, "I'm glad I was able to do it for you. I would very much like to join you in making those potions from your new book sometime."

A quiet laugh escaped from her, he had bought her a 30 galleon potions book that had every known potion ever created in it, and replied quietly, and replied quietly, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Severus."

"It's late you should get inside."

She sighed sadly; she didn't want her time with him to end. But school started in only two weeks and she needed to get used to waking up early again, she merely snuggled into his arms more, "Will you come see me before school starts??"

He frowned slightly to himself. The Dark Lord had summoned him for a mission that would take almost the rest of the holidays. But her pleading had his heart in her hands, "The week before the train leaves, I'll be here with you."

He watched fascinated as he lips formed a gentle smile, apparently happy with his answer. Turning to face him she leaned up to kiss his cheek. But he had other plans. He had waited long enough, had been patient enough, had been understanding of her innocence. He _wanted_ this.

As her lips made to touch his cheek, he turned his head and slightly captured her full lips with his. Her hands grasped his tightly as she was not expecting it but suddenly she relaxed and curled her arms around his neck. She was the one to deepen the kiss, not him. Severus felt a wave of relief go through him as he pulled her closer to him gently and found her tongue with his realizing her had never felt so complete. A growl escaped into the kiss with him demanding her more than ever. Hearing her very quiet, innocent whimper of need, Severus was brought back to reality and reluctantly pulled away, both of them struggling to regain their breath. He liked the way she looked with her lips swollen, cheeks red and her eyes full of a lover's dream.

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek, gently pushing her towards her front door he watched her walk away as if floating in a dream. Right then and there, he knew. This girl, the one girl who accepted every flaw and inadequacy, the girl he loved, he was going to marry.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

**What memory will Snape recall next? **

HA: I love wriitng this story. I know I said that I'd update Unexpected Presence, and I will i just don't want to lose my flow for this story. () 

PLEASE R/R I LOVE REVIEWS THEY HELP!!


	3. Midnight Potions

**Disclaimer: All hail JKR who own all HP characters, plot, history, etc. I do however own Trivia Black.**

**Summary: Severus Snape reminces upon why he truly hates Sirius Black and James Potter and why he takes it out on the only living being that meant anything to either of them. A mere glimpse into the Slytherin Prince we all love and worship.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

**Chapter Three**

**Midnight Potions**

Trivia gathered her ingredients carefully according to the recipe for her potion. She had gone practically mad from not hearing from Severus since he'd been gone, so she had set about making the potions in her new potions book Potions Through Out the Ages. Tonight she was making an Anti-Spell Potion, anything that was touch by it would automatically lose the charm put on the object, including humans. It was rather complex and had to be made under a full moon and steeped for exactly 30 minutes and 59 seconds. Everything had to be precise and methodical.

She tied up her bubble gum pink hair into a tight bun and stuck her wand through it to keep it in place. It was stifling hot in her private potions lab and her blouse was unbuttoned enough to show the top of her black lace brassier. She winced slightly as she brushed a stray tendril of her hair out of her face. No matter how many charms she did on herself to hide the bruise, it still hurt when touched. She had gone to Diagon Alley to see Narcissa when she had run into her older brother and his friends. When Sirius had found out she was going to Knockturn Alley, he flipped. They got into a huge fight which entailed all of his friends to get in on the fight as well. This resulted in Trivia calling Lily a mudblood, which resulted in Trivia being slapped by both her brother and his best friend, James Potter. She had been able to sneak back in the manor later on after canceling her lunch with Narcissa and Bella, and had quickly charmed her cheek to look as though there was no bruise at all, but she still felt it. And then to top it all off, she had gotten into a fight with Severus when he'd come home.

Apparently, on his mission (or at least that is what she assumed it was), he had gotten injured and couldn't get medical attention until he got home. She was distraught when she had seen how hurt he was with bruises all over his chest, a few cracked ribs and a broken arm. She wasn't supposed to be in the room though and he yelled at her to get out. Silence had ensued between the two after that. He had refused to talk to her and Trivia had cried herself to sleep for the past two nights. Shaking her head causing loose hair to face around her face she continued with her potion.

"Shredded boomslang skin, powdered bicorn," her whispers were heard as she added ingredients to her cauldron. She turned to grab her jar of black beetle eyes but soon found it wasn't there. She frowned '_I know I grabbed it_.'

A soft clinking got her attention; she slowly turned and saw a hand with long fingers holding her jar of beetle eyes. Her gazes followed the figure's form and soon locked gazes with two very familiar black eyes, "Severus."

He smiled at her, "You've never been so cold to me Trivia."

She glared, "I could say the same about you."

"Listen, I didn't mean to yell. I just-"

"Just what, Severus?" She walked over and grabbed the beetle eyes and continued making her potion.

It was his turn to glare, nobody treated him like that, and he walked over and grabbed her arm forcefully and turned her around to face him, "You shouldn't have been in there!"

"You shouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It is too! You're the one that's the Death Eater and purposefully puts yourself in the situation to get hurt!"

".....so you're _real_ problem is my being a Death Eater."

Trivia pulled her arm away and slowly set to steeping her potion, "......no....I have a problem with you getting hurt. I have a problem with knowing I'm going back to school and I won't get to see you. I have a problem knowing that you're still going to go off on your missions and more than likely get hurt again....if not dead! **That** is what I have a problem with."

He walked up behind her, snaked his arms around her waist, and pulled her back against him, "I will be fine. This is something I believe in, Trivia. I feel it's very important. I wish you would support me in that."

"I do support you in it. I just-.....," she sighed and relaxed into his arms, "I just don't want to see you hurt."

His lips brushed against her forehead, "I'll be okay, I promise.

She turned to face him wanting to bury in his arms unable to bear the fact that there was a good chance that she would lose him if he continued on this path. But he merely lifted her chin and gently placed his lips against her, coaxing affectionately. Just as she began to melt and respond in a steady rhythm his tongue ventured against her teeth and even though shocked at this intimate gesture she allowed him to slide it in to her mouth. She couldn't believe how good this made her feel and used her own tongue in the same way, sliding and caressing it against his. The world seemed to disappear; she was lost in the moment, not even minding the slight rasp of his stubble against the delicate skin of her face.

Unfortunately, Severus was in the process of becoming extremely turned on and he made no attempt to hide it. Not even aware of their movement he found himself pushing Trivia up against the table holding her cauldron and grinding into her, smiling to himself when he received quiet moans of pleasure. Trivia's hands braced against the edge of the table desperately trying to keep her body up while she practically melted against Severus. She'd never felt this way before. Lost in the moment, soaring through space and time, Trivia was suddenly shocked back into reality as she realized she was no where near ready for what he wanted. Jerking away, her chest heaved in an attempt to regain her composure, her fingers pressed against her swollen lips. Severus watched carefully as he saw that she was shaking, whether out of fear or shock he couldn't tell. Looking up he saw that her bright pink hair was now tinged in numerous places with black. He smiled to himself '_She was losing control...that's why she got scared_.' When a Metamorphous lost control all their features reverted back to normal.

Her cheeks were flushed a bright red as if she couldn't believe what she had done. But Severus read her mind easily; it wasn't hard to get past her feeble barriers to read her thoughts. She had been extremely turned on by him and was scared at what she was feeling. A thoughtful look crossed his features; he kept forgetting how innocent she was. She wasn't like the rest of her reckless family and he had to try and remember that.

Leaning in closely, Severus kissed her cheek and looked in her eyes, "I'd never hurt you, Trivia."

"I know...it's just I've never-"

"I know."

For some reason his understanding made her blush more, unfortunately her potion decided it wanted attention and began bubbling over and sparking. Turning quickly Trivia frantically tried to get her potion to simmer down. She'd gone over her steep time and it was starting to get bad. It got worse when it sparked and burst slightly causing a portion of her potion to douse her. Thankfully it didn't burn her, but it did remove the charms she had placed on herself to hide her bruise.

To busy to notice that her charm was gone she didn't notice Severus' eyes narrow when he saw the nasty bruise on her cheek. Grabbing her arm he pulled her out of the way, "Scourgify!"

He potion disappeared and she was left drenched in her potion with a horrible bruise staring back at a very angry Severus, "What the hell happened?!"

Lowering her eyes she barely managed a whisper, "I got in a fight while you were gone."

"With who!?"

"......sirius...."

"He hit you?"

"Him and James....I called that muggle a mudblood and they slapped me."

"............."

"Severus! Wait! Where are you going?!"

But the Slytherin was out of the potions lab and already passing through the floo network before she could catch him. Over the next few days all anyone knew is that _someone_ had cursed both Sirius Black and James Potter with a Bat Boogey Hex that had an added time limit until it could be cured.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ 

**Are we coming to the end of Snape's memories?? What is the real reason behind his hatred for James Potter and Sirius Black? **

**HA: I have a feeling ya'll are ready to kill me. I know I said I'd update more often but college is just getting in the way. But I promise I'll update soon. Promise Promise. Love ya much.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. The Separation

**Disclaimer: All hail JKR who own all HP characters, plot, history, etc. I do however own Trivia Black.**

**Summary: Severus Snape reminces upon why he truly hates Sirius Black and James Potter and why he takes it out on the only living being that meant anything to either of them. A mere glimpse into the Slytherin Prince we all love and worship.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapter Four**

**The Separation**

Severus watched with awe and fascination as the girl beneath him cried out in an intense orgasm causing her once neon green hair to melt into it's original ebony color. He had to do a double take as his length pulsed and throbbed inside her and her eyes changed from molten silver to ocean teal when she opened them wide. Their sweat covered bodies' move fluidly together until he cried out hoarsely against her neck spilling his seed into her as her walls clenched his length milking him for all it was worth. It took all his will power not to collapse on Trivia's small body beneath him. Rolling off to her side but keeping their bodies' locked together; Severus dragged his love into the sanctuary of his arms and let her rest, feeling her quickly beating hear against his own chest. Trivia shuddered from pure pleasure, as she lay in his arms perfectly content.

The Slytherin prince sighed satisfied lying there with her and yet saddened at the same time. Trivia left for her final year at Hogwarts tomorrow. He didn't know when he'd see her again and that depressed him. Looking down at his beloved he caught sight of the engagement ring he had given her earlier that day. A two-carat mystic ruby nestled between four small black diamonds on a platinum band lay beautifully on her small hand that rested exhausted on his broad tan chest. He was suddenly aware of her naturally teal eyes gazing up at him full of nothing but pure love. That look nearly brought ears to his eyes, no one ever looked at him like that.

" I love you, Severus," her quite whisper floated to his ears and melted his heart.

"I love you too, Trivia…more than anything else in this world…" she shivered hearing his deep voice.

"And you really want to marry me? After I graduate from Hogwarts?"

He hugged her close as she relaxed to the steady beating of his now relaxed heartbeat, "Yes, I want to marry you, Trivia…. and we'll have the biggest most elaborate wedding known to wizard kind."

"Hmmm…okay…."her quite voice gave away her exhausted tone. Severus suddenly felt bad, maybe her had been to rough and wild for her first time. Her innocence wasn't something to take lightly. He'd talk to her about it tomorrow. A smirk crossed his face when he saw a small yawn escape, "……I love you, Severus."

A knock came from the large door at the entrance to Trivia's room. Severus frowned, no one knew what was going on but everyone knew he hated his time with Trivia to be disturbed. Getting up careful not to jostle his betrothed, he wrapped a lose satin sheet around his waist and padded over to the door on bare feet. Trivia's bedroom was in the utmost tower of the manor, so who in their right mind would be all the way up her bedroom was a mystery to him. His strong hand closed around the door handle and jerked the door open.

The livid look on Sirius Black's face almost scared the Slytherin. Severus would've stopped the older brother from pushing past him had it not been for James and Remus grabbing him to allow Sirius to find out what he wanted.

Trivia was now sitting straight up grasping the quilt to cover her body as her brother strode powerfully into her room, "Sirius! Get out!"

He glared at her, "don't even speak to me, Trivia. You have no say in this. He had no right to touch you, let alone violate you."

"He didn't! I wanted this!" Trivia was angry beyond all belief. How dare her brother tell her who she can or can't have a relationship with?

Sirius looked back at his friends and nodded. James and Remus disarmed Severus and had him on his knees in one swift movement. Remus anger seemed to radiate, James just seemed to be loyal to his friends. Sirius slowly brought out his wand as if ready to serve justice.

"Sirius, don't do this! Get out of my room!"

Severus struggled to release himself from their grasp desperate to protect Trivia if need be. Sirius didn't seem to hear anyone as he faced the trapped Slytherin. Catching a mere glimpse of his true anger, Severus' heart dropped and knew for a fact he was about to die. Everything he wanted to have with Trivia in the future seemed to disappear instantly. Everything they had together he held close to his heart and closed his eyes unable to get free. He didn't even hear the words as they were spoken……all he heard was the unmistakable thump of a dead body.

"…no…"

Severus dared to open his eyes afraid to see his own dead body in front of him. What he did see enraged him. Long, ebony hair lay sprawled under a pale dead face set with two beautiful teal eyes. Angry tears sprung to his eyes and he was unable to stop their journey down his cheeks. He hands shook as he wrenched his body away from the two Gryffindors who had held him captive ready to see him die.

His voice broke, "…Trivia?"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion in front of him. Sirius dropped to his knees screaming for his sister, tears running down his cheeks. James rushed to his friend and preformed a powerful memory charm erasing all knowledge of Trivia Black from Sirius' memory. Forcing Peter to switch wands with Sirius and had Remus take the now dazed Sirius out of the manor and head towards his home. James grabbed Severus by the collar and slammed him against the wall. The Slytherin barely heard the words his rival spoke. The only he knew was that James preformed one other spell in that room, and that was to make sure Severus couldn't talk about Trivia's Death if he implicated Sirius. Dropping him quickly the quidditch champion quickly departed from the house leaving Severus to deal with the murder of his fiancée.

For hours he sat on the old wood floor holding her dead body in his arms begging her to come back even if for just a moment. Rocking back and forth he cried into her thick locks refusing to believe she was dead even as she lay lifeless in his arms. Near dawn he finally lay against the wall staring into nothingness, unmoving almost lifeless himself. Avada Kedavra was spoken once more in that room as Severus tried to join his beloved, but his halfhearted attempt merely gave him a nasty gash on his head causing him to lose a large amount of blood, which dazed him even more.

Mrs. Black finally came to wake her daughter and fiancée late in the morning only to scream at the lifeless body of her daughter and injured fiancée. Family members came pouring into the room in a panic and the mourning began. Severus became frustrated that every time someone asked him who did it and he tried to answer, tried to place the blame on that cold-hearted killer that his voice would come back empty. Damn that spell! He couldn't implicate the actual killer; all he could tell them was a wizard had killed her. Because of his dazed attitude and injury, it was concluded that the wizard had attacked Severus as well and killed Trivia. Most believed the injury was from Severus trying to save Trivia, others believed he had tried to save himself leaving the girl to fend for herself.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Severus jumped suddenly as his memories came to an end. His forearm burned, a call from his master. He dropped his brandy glass in pain sending the ice cubes sprawling across the floor. Standing shakily, tears ran unchecked down his face as he stumbled towards his fireplace in preparation to floo. It was back to work, time to spy again for Dumbledore. Nobody knew his real reason for helping Dumbledore. It was never because he had reformed and seen the error of his ways. Trivia would not have wanted him to be a Death Eater all his life. She would not have wanted to see the blood on his hands or see him become desensitized as time passed. He turned for her, changed everything for her. The one woman he was madly in love with. As years had passed, his choice became what he wanted as well…but it was still for her. Penance for not protecting her._

_He nearly fell in a drunken stupor as he reached the Malfoy Manor; a man who thought him a friend caught him. Looking up he saw the cold, gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy, the man who had married Trivia's cousin. Looking around he saw everyone in black, no one in masks. Merely look of sympathy and pain met him. This was not an impromptu revel as he had expected but mourning for Trivia. The man he once considered a friend embraced him and brought him into the fold, allowing others to express comfort to a man who was deceiving them all. When Narcissa came forward, they stopped as they looked at each other. Severus couldn't stop the fresh wave of tears and the blonde met his tears and they cried together._

_He didn't return to Hogwarts until the early morning hours his hatred for the now dead Sirius and James renewed, as was his hatred for Remus Lupin. His resolve to make Harry Potter's life a living hell was also renewed, as he was now the only living being connected to both dead men, and the only one who meant anything to either of them. And they would pay; even in death they would pay._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**HA: Whew! It's finally done! Well whatd'ya think? I think it turned out well considering how long it took me to finish it! **

**Thanks to Zifnab15, Mirthless Laugh, and Celi. The only people who reviewed my story and kept it going. I hope I lived to your expectations!**


End file.
